Evil Genius
by Marukaite Chikyuu Doitsu
Summary: Oh yes—he'd prove what kind of man he was, right now. So what if he needed the help of the Shen Gong Wu? Jack Spicer was an evil genius. He always got what he wanted. JackKag oneshot!


MCD: Ah, memories! *insane giggle*

**$~!~$**

"AAHHH!" the young redhead screamed as he was tossed aside like a ragdoll. Kagome snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Jack, you've got to be kidding me! I'm not even using the Monkey Staff and I'm kicking your ass!" she shouted and Jack Spicer, self-proclaimed boy genius, huffed as he sat up. He winced and rubbed his head, red hair getting even more messed up. Jack's goggles fell off of his eyes and flopped to his chest.

"Well, _Ka-go-me"_ she narrowed her eyes in irritation at the stupid name_,_ "maybe I might have a chance of fighting you if you gave me a freaking Shen Gong Wu!" he argued and stood up slowly, dusting off his jacket. He groaned in pain as he stretched muscles he didn't even know he had and flexed with his wounds. Damn, Kagome was just too fucking good at this!

She smacked the bottom of the Monkey's Staff on the ground, gaining his attention.

"No! If you don't learn to fight independently, you'll be useless in a fight if you're disarmed. Even those monks in the Xiaolin temple know that." Kagome hissed, unimpressed.

"Hey! Don't compare me to those Xiaolin showoffs! I'm not some stupid monk, ok?" Jack growled, combing his fingers through his vibrant hair. Kagome flinched.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to compare you to them." She said, suddenly sober. Jack stared at her for a second and almost rolled his eyes. Her moods changed so quickly it was ridiculous.

"Besides, you can't talk about them here." He added, trying to lighten her mood again. "It's like taboo. You say their names, they steal your Shen Gong Wu." He snorted, rolling his shoulder with a satisfying pop. Kagome cringed at the noise and laughed at his logic. Jack grinned at her happy tone.

"No, you're just ridiculously superstitious. And stop trying to change the subject!" she glared at him, tapping the Monkey's Staff impatiently on the ground. He sighed. Dammit, now she was angry at him. See what he meant by the mood swings?

"Like I was saying, you have to learn to use yourself as a weapon before you take on any real weapons. You'd probably kill yourself if you got a hold of a Shen Gong Wu of great caliber." She reprimanded him and he rolled his eyes, about to retort rudely, but Wuya chose that moment to pipe up.

"**Ha! Great caliber? Jack would find a way to injure himself if he got the Manchurian Musca!" **she cackled, grinning, and Kagome laughed.

"Probably! He'd get himself smashed by one of the monks." She giggled and Jack growled.

"Would you guys shut up! Wuya, this is normal for you, but you too, Kags? Really? What happened to repaying your debt for housing with my family and all? You forget this is _my _mansion?" Jack hissed. Although he'd never admit it, even on pain of death, it severely pissed him off when Kagome picked on him with Wuya as if he was some little kid. He would show her, he would show all of them! Jack Spicer, evil boy genius, was no fucking _little kid!_

He ran at Kagome without warning and she froze as he launched a series of punches. She quickly regained her composure and defended herself with the Monkey's Staff, his gloved fists making contact with the enchanted wood again and again.

Kagome jumped back from Jack and he stumbled, unready.

"Jeez, Jack! Learn to take a joke! I didn't mean to talk about the monks, okay? I had no idea you'd get this jealous!" she apologized, astonished. Jack faltered and tripped on a broken piece of a Jackbot that was lying around. He grunted when his hands scratched against the concrete floor.

"_Jealous!_?" he spat and looked up at Kagome, who was sitting on top of his drawing table, legs and tail swinging immaturely off of the edge. He completely ignored Wuya's snickers. "You think that I'm _jealous _of the Xiaolin brats because you _talk about them?_ Bah!" he shouted, growling. He'd never admit that he was, at times, jealous of the Xiaolin Monks because of Kagome's praise for them at times.

Jack stood up and unclipped his helopack, throwing it to the side along with his black jacket, revealing a red wife beater and his slightly toned chest. His outer layers only seemed to get in his way. He growled and stalked up to Kagome, watching her expression change from frustrated to innocently curious. He _loathed _that adorable expression. It made him want to make her evil, like him. He placed his hands- still gloved, mind you- on either side of her, trapping her against the table.

Kagome's eyes widened, alarmed, and she moved to slide back, but Jack moved too quickly. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled the Monkey's Staff out of her hand. She gulped, feeling her new abilities drain from her quickly, leaving her slightly disoriented. She squirmed and managed to scoot back onto the table, but Jack soon followed her and was practically on top of her. He managed to straddle her waist and smirked devilishly, their faces only a few inches apart. If she wanted to, Kagome could trace every inch of the markings around Jack's taunting red eyes. She shivered as those very eyes traveled up her traitorously submissive body.

Kagome leaned back onto the table as he leaned forward, hands going to rest on the table above her head. She blushed as he lowered himself, getting so close. Why wasn't she doing anything to stop him? She was almost 20 and he was just 16, a mere 14 year old when she first met him! What happened to that weak, foolish, loveable little boy? His lightly toned, wife-beater clad, pale chest pressed against hers. Ah. _That's_ where it went. Jack's lips brushed against hers and her smirked as her face turned a royal red, her mind just now catching up to the events taking place. Wait, where the hell was Wuya? Kagome's eyes darted around for a means of escape but found none. She closed her bright sapphire eyes in anticipation and- what was that, excitement-?

"_Black Hole Bag._" Jack whispered, his breath tickling her lips and Kagome's eyes shot open. "Woozy Shooter." He called and Kagome stared in horror as the Shen Gong Wu in question appeared in his hand. Of course- how could she forget where she'd put the fucking Shen Gong Wu before their battle?_!_

Kagome's mind was overtaken by the purple haze that erupted from the Woozy Shooter. She coughed for a moment, but when the smoke cleared, Kagome gazed up at Jack with half-lidded, intoxicated eyes. Jack's lopsided smirk widened when she purred and traced her finger down his chest, or whatever of it that wasn't pressed into her luscious body. Jack shivered at her touch and she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him close to her. She giggled, obviously not in her right mind, because this would be so wrong if she was awake—

Jack pressed his lightly chapped lips onto her soft ones and she gasped, tangling her fingers in his bright red hair.

Jack smirked and she felt it against her mouth. One of his hands had already moved and anchored on her hip, riding up the black skirt and the other was working up her shirt.

Oh yes—he'd prove what kind of man he was, right now. So what if he needed the help of the Shen Gong Wu? Jack Spicer was an evil genius. He always got what he wanted.

**K~*~K**

MCD: Oh my god, I had so much fun writing this. It's been so long since I've watched Xiaolin Showdown, but it was my favorite show on Cartoon network. I remember yelling at my family to be quiet when it came on~!


End file.
